


Café Latte

by jeroine



Series: Coffee Fiction [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, They're married in this, morning fluff, oh what am i talking about lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: Not only blankets can warm up cold mornings.





	

The morning air was too cold.

It prompted Yuuri to curl up in his sheets more, hugging the pillow where Victor’s head would rest. Unfortunately, the Russian’s presence in the bed was nowhere to be found.

More than the cold breeze waltzing in the room, however, was the feeling of drowsiness in Yuuri that made him unable to leave the bed. Being a night owl he was, he would find himself writing passages of text at night. He would find himself fiddling with his phone, probably playing solitaire. Cellphone light emanated on his face while his silver-haired partner softly snored beside him.

Right now, only Yuuri’s shivering figure can be found on the bed. While winters in Japan are fairly cold, nothing compared to the freezing air of St. Petersburg. It was chilly enough that even his fingers and toes became numb. Even breathing the cold air through his nostrils was uncomfortable in a way.

The man continued to curl himself in a fetal position in hopes for warmth, until something warm pressed against his back.

“O-Oh, good morning.” His teeth were clacking.

The figure pressing behind him, who was none other than Victor, only squeezed him tighter.

“Is it still cold?” The Russian asked in a low voice.

“Not with you around.” Yuuri chuckled, squirming around and shifting himself so that he was facing his significant other.

Victor was simply wearing a black shirt with semi-long sleeves and some sweatpants. His hair was still a mess, seeing as how some strands stuck out everywhere. Bleariness were to be found in his half-lidded eyes, but they were still beautiful enough to drown in to.

“You sly charmer!” He brought his face closer to Yuuri’s, noses and foreheads bumping lightly. Soft giggles from both of them filled the air between them.

Silence reigned for a short time, for which during that time, they locked eyes. One pair of beautiful amber brown eyes took in sights of graceful baby blue ones. It wasn’t long before Yuuri decided to close the remaining space between them and brushed his partly chapped lips against the other’s soft ones.

What should’ve been a little peck on the lips turned into something long and sensual. The raven-haired man was desperate for warmth and while a tight hug from Victor would’ve sufficed, there was much room left for other desires despite the insufferable breeze in the room. Contrarily, it was the said breeze that drove both of them craving for this much warmth from each other.

Yuuri felt his partner’s hands brushing the back of his head, fingers loosely entwined in collective black strands. The hands gently pushed his head forward and he could feel the kiss deepening. It only endured for a few seconds before Victor decided to pull away slowly.

“Let’s stay here.” Yuuri said, voice muffling as he leaned forward to bury his face in the other’s chest. “Today feels colder than the rest, but it’s alright if you’re here like this.”

The Russian simply caressed the messy black locks of his partner with his right hand, humming in content while the golden ring briefly twinkled from his finger. They remained entangled with each other for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Fact (CF): Latte is pretty popular for being sweet and mellow in taste. Because of the milk content, it's pretty low on caffeine. While it can be served as an iced beverage, it's best served hot. Also, if you don't put foamed milk, it's only called a Flat White.
> 
> And yeah, I know there's literally no coffee mention whatsoever in that ficlet, but it's meant to be symbolic in a way ahah. Or maybe it's because of my biased arse being a ho for latte.
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)   
>  [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
